One Rainy Day
by daqbakla
Summary: Kakashi was in the hospital for about a week. One rainy day, after reading his favorite novel... One-shot. Romance. KakaSasu. Please R/R.


**ONE RAINY NIGHT**

He was hospitalized for about a week. Luckily, the Frog Sannin gave him something to read – full volumes of his first published work, _Come Come Paradise_. It was his daily routine, to wake up every morning and read his favorite novel until he gets to sleep. He only put the book down when someone visited him or when he needed to go to the washroom.

It was a gloomy day; dark clouds invaded the blue sky. The spiky grayish haired unmasked jounin opened his right eye – remember that he wouldn't open his left sharingan eye – and sat up. He looked outside, beyond the clear window, and muttered, "I was expecting for a fine sunny day." He leaned his back to the wall and grabbed the third installment of his favorite novel. He began reading from Chapter 5 of the book. Moments later, traces of lines fall from the sky and gradually poured heavier. He looked outside again and sighed as a sign of disappointment. Then he continued reading.

* * *

His head dropped. This awakened him. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked himself. He stared at the book he _was_ holding, which was on the floor, it fell without him noticing it. He rubbed his forehead and groaned, "It's not like me to make this kind of mistake." He tried to reach for the book and was able to get hold of it. He was thankful that he got better than his previous state -- a useless, unable jerk. After lifting the book from the floor and sitting back on his bed, he flipped through the pages and tried to remember where he left off. But with the baddest of all luck, he wasn't able to recall.

He heard two taps on the clear window. He stared at the window and noticed that it was still raining. He focused his gaze on the dark sky and couldn't comprehend if it's still day or already night. He tried to stand up and was able to approach the window (even with great difficulty). He examined the window but no one was there. He can't even feel any presence of chakra around. He turned around and limply walked towards his bed but there were two knocks on the window again. He faced the window and looked at it bitterly.

Out of the blue, it opened and a shadow slammed him on the floor. Everything happened quickly that he wasn't able to react with the condition of his body. Suddenly, the lights went off. It was very dark, he couldn't see his assailant even though he knew they were looking at each other face to face. He could feel droplets of water dripping from the other's clothes. "How rude of you to attack an unable jerk and slam him to the floor," the jounin muttered but recieved no response. He attempted to but his attacker really pinned him on the ground with heavy weight above him and his body was weak.

The window was kept open so the winds blow the rain into the room, making some parts of it wet. "Come on, now," the jounin spoke, "You're not holding me on the floor for the whole ti-" Before he could even finish his sentence, the other quickly clasped their mouths and tongued him. Indeed, he was very surprised by this and tried to struggle but his assailant was stronger. He could feel the other's tongue play and wiggle inside his mouth. He was about to loose breath when the other pulled himself away but didn't let the jounin have his chance. Instead, the assailant lowered his face more and whispered, "Please, Kakashi." The jounin immediately recognized the voice and calmed down. As the other raised his head, the lights came back and his face was revealed -- a handsome young man with long raven hair and a pair of soft black eyes.

* * *

"Sorry to startle you, Kakashi," the young man apologized. He was sitting on the floor near the window (which was now closed), while Kakashi was sitting on the hospital bed and tucked under the blankets.

"I was not expecting any guests...today," the jounin remarked.

"Then," the other said as he stood up, "I'll--"

"But if it's you...it's okay," he interrupted with a smile.

The young man was staggered yet very happy.

"Are you going to stay for the night?"

The young man faced the window before answering, "If I may."

"You can't...you're all wet."

He faced the jounin and remarked, "Is that your problem?" Then he unbuttoned his coat bit by bit and took it off. He dropped it on the floor and slowly approached the bed. "Now, can I join you?" Suddenly, the lights went out again.

"Luckily, we don't have to turn off the lights."

Little by little, the young man crawls to the bed and over his former sensei. "We haven't done this for about three years."

"We just did it a couple of minutes ago."

He stopped when his face was millimeters away from Kakashi's. "But I didn't enjoy it...and so did you, right?" Then he gently osculated him.

"You really know what I want," the jounin softly whispers. They passionately looked into each other's eye/eyes, moving in close slowly.

The moment their lips touched, the young man closed his lips slowly, then slowly opened them again. He moved away when his partner closes in, but he moved forward again before the other got the chance to look at him, giving his partner a real good kiss. When they were indulged and so lost in their kiss, he moved away again, looking as passionately into the jounin's eyes.

"I can't believe your still teasing me."

The boy smirked and leaned his left arm to the wall as support. They clasped the lips together and tongued each other.

Kakashi gently suck the boy's tongue, catching him unaware, giving him a little surprise. Then the boy pulled away. "I also have some tricks under my sleeves, Sasuke."

The flame was really on and intense. They continued making out and making their hands busy, exploring each other's lips, mouth and body, experimenting on each other's taste.

* * *

After hours of lapping, they ended up just cuddling each other under the blanket on the bed. The young man was wrapped within the arms of the jounin.

"You're lucky I solely occupy this room," Kakashi remarked.

"Yeah."

...

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Hello. I'm back again. Well, this is my second entry. Hope you liked it. And, by the way, thanks for reading it. I'm asking you again to **review**. Thanks!

I don't know the contents of Jiraiya's novel, so I apologize for any mistake.

Again, I suck at description. So I also apologize.

I didn't really know how to end it...so, there.

I also apologize for any mistake on the details of making out. Sorry.


End file.
